NUMB
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: ¿Cómo alguien se puede volver tan insensible a tan corta edad?...ese hombre tuvo la culpa...por eso le ocurrió lo que le ocurrió...SETO'S POV! SONG FIC! XD..la canción es de Linkin Park. Pesimo Summary, como siempre, pero lean.


_Hikari: ¿Qué tienes, Nadi-chan? O-o_

_Nadia: *recostada en el sofá con la cabeza escondida en un cojín* *Voltea a ver con enormes ojeras a Hikari* Sueño…Cansancio…Enfado…Frustración...entre otras cosas…_

_Yugi: ¿Lo dices por…?_

_Nadia: ¡No empieces a chin…! Ay olvídalo, ando desanimada últimamente *se pone el cuclillas en el sofá y pone el rostro sobre sus brazos* ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?_

_Hikari: Supimos que hiciste otro fic y queremos que lo presentes ^-^_

_Nadia: Se nota lo mucho que me quieres, infeliz ¬¬#...Ah ya bueno, es un SongFic, con una canción de Linkin Park, y no comiences a joder que soy emo Yugi…La canción es __**Numb**__ ya la habrán oído, tal vez no, me da lo mismo…recuerden __**NI YU-GI-OH! NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA**_

* * *

><p><strong>NUMB<strong>

Recuerdo ese día como si hubiese ocurrido ayer, aquel rostro ya sin vida, ese cuerpo inmóvil, la sangre brotando sin control por el suelo…Algo que pudiese causar temor pero para mi fue como una satisfacción…

Creí que la vida sería más sencilla si ese hombre nos adoptaba a mí y a mi hermano, Mokuba, pero me equivoqué, tenía que pagar el precio tarde o temprano. Primero empezaron las forzosas y extenuantes horas de estudio, que según ese hombre, eran para que no estuviera "holgazaneando"… ¡Como se le ocurría tal estupidez! Un niño no debería pasarse los días enteros leyendo una y otra vez más de cinco libros de casi quinientas páginas, ese hombre estaba loco de remate.

_i'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_[Estoy cansado de ser lo que tú quieres que sea]  
><em>_feeling so faithless__  
><em>_[Sintiéndome sin fé]__  
>lost under the surface<br>[Perdido bajo la superficie]_

Después vinieron los maltratos verbales, no faltaba el momento en que me dijera "estúpido mocoso", "inútil"…había un sinfín de nombres que a veces olvidaba como me llamaba realmente. Los estudios fueron empeorando, había ordenado a ese maldito profesor particular golpearme si me quedaba dormido leyendo con esa porquería con la que golpeaba a los caballos…Gracias a eso quedé inmóvil de las manos durante casi un mes.

_don't know what you're expecting of me  
><em>_[No sé que estás esperando de mí]  
><em>_put under the pressure  
><em>_[Puesto bajo la presión]  
><em>_of walking in your shoes  
><em>_[De caminar in tus zapatos]  
><em>_(caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
><em>_[atrapado en la resaca, solo atrapado en la resaca]_

Los días iban empeorando cada vez más y más… ¡No puedo creer como lo soporté! Fácil, tenía que hacerlo o de lo contrario los maltratos irían para Mokuba, no podía permitirlo, no permitiría que nadie le dañase, mucho menos él…Al fin llegó el día en que recibí su primer golpe, una bofetada por haberlo contradicho, más haberme mandado a la cama sin cenar, aunque lo ultimo no fue tan grave…Pero lo que seguía si lo era…

_every step that i take is another mistake to you  
>[Cada paso que doy es otro error para tí]<em>

Al día siguiente de que me dio la bofetada, continuaba con la mejilla todavía enrojecida e hinchada, mi hermano me preguntó qué me había pasado, tuve que mentirle diciéndole que me había caído y amortiguado con la cara, era lo más creíble, aunque para su edad cualquier otra cosa lo hubiera sido, pero claro que eso no le quitaba lo tonto.

_i've become so numb  
>[Me he vuelto tan insensible]<br>i can't feel you there  
>[No puedo sentirte ahí]<br>become so tired  
>[Estoy tan cansado]<br>so much more aware  
>[Mucho más insensible]<br>i'm becoming this  
>[Me estoy convirtiendo en esto]<br>all i want to do  
>[Todo lo que quiero hacer]<br>is be more like me  
>[Es ser más como yo]<br>__and be less like you  
>[Y ser menos como tú]<em>

Dirigiéndome hacia la biblioteca para continuar con otro de los malditos días de estudio forzosos, algo me detuvo, ahí estaba parado él en la puerta, como si me estuviese esperando, con esa mirada seria y fría, que aunque nunca me había intimidado, esa vez fue la excepción. Me día dijo que lo siguiera, que tenía algo importante que decirme, dudé un segundo pero luego tuve que acceder, no me quedaba de otra, a menos que quisiera otra cachetada.

_can't you see that you're smothering me?  
><em>_[¿Puedes ver cómo me estás sofocando?]  
>holding too tightly<br>[Amarrándome muy firmemente]  
>afraid to lose control<br>[Temeroso de perder el control]_

_cause everything that you thought i would be  
>[Porque todo lo que pensaste que yo sería]<br>has fallen apart right in front of you  
>[Se derrumbó justo en frente de tí]<em>

Estábamos en el segundo piso, me había llevado a su habitación, la pregunta que me hice ¿por qué me trajo aquí? No me dejaba en paz, algo dentro de mí me decía que no era de fiar, que había algo raro y que no debía de confiarme…Entramos y la luz estaba apagada, y así la dejó cuando cerró la puerta, fue entonces cuando me asusté.

_(caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
><em>_[Atrapado en la resaca, solo atrapado en la resaca]  
>every step that i take is another mistake to you<br>[Cada paso que doy es otro error para tí]  
>(caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)<br>[Atrapado en la resca, sol atrapado en la resaca]  
><em>_and every second i waste is more than i can take  
><em>_[Y casa segundo que gasto es más de lo que puedo soportar]_

-Te voy a enseñar a nunca faltarme el respeto…-fueron sus palabras, ¡¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Retrocedí varios pasos y él continuaba acercándose, ahora si me estaba intimidando. Apenas la luz del atardecer dejaba ver poco, pero algo era algo, noté que se había quitado el cinturón, lo había tomado de tal manera en que la hebilla y el final de este estuviesen unidas formando una especie de ovalo o algo parecido…Lo sabía, iba a golpearme.

_i've become so numb  
>[Me he vuelto tan insensible]<br>i can't feel you there  
>[No puedo sentirte ahí]<br>become so tired  
>[Estoy tan cansado]<br>so much more aware  
>[Mucho más insensible]<br>i'm becoming this  
>[Me estoy convirtiendo en esto]<br>all i want to do  
>[Todo lo que quiero hacer]<br>is be more like me  
>[Es ser más como yo]<br>__and be less like you  
>[Y ser menos como tú]<em>

Su brazo hiso un movimiento hacia atrás y velozmente lo dirigió hacia mi, pude defenderme tapando mi rostro con los brazos, pero aún así recibí el golpe, maldita sea…Hiso eso varias veces, tratando de golpearme todavía más, arrinconándome y haciendo que me pusiera en posición fetal en aquel rincón, temblando como un perro asustado…asustado, si estaba asustado.

Pero entonces recordé, Mokuba, tenía que ser fuerte por él, tenía que protegerlo de ese maldito bastardo a como diera lugar…Me levanté de mi posición y me atreví a empujarlo, aún podía notar ese toque sádico en su maldito rostro, intentó tomarme del brazo pero lo patee, y en lo que él continuaba adolorido, corrí tratando de bajar las escaleras, pero antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la planta baja, me tomó del cabello y comenzó a querer ahorcarme.

_but i know  
><em>_[Pero sé]  
>i may end up failing too<br>[Que podría terminar fallando también]  
>but i know<br>[Pero sé]  
>you were just like me<br>[Tú eras igual que yo]  
>with someone disappointed in you<br>[Con alguien decepcionado de tí]_

Me grité mas de una vez que me soltara, pero no lo hiso, conseguí morderlo y arañarle la cara para que me soltara, eso si lo conseguí, trató de agarrarme de nuevo ya bajando las escaleras, forcejeé para que me volviera a soltar, esta vez era mas persistente, pero no iba a dejar que me venciera, ¡NO!...En un movimiento inconsciente, jalé mi brazo hacia mí, en ese entonces noté como su cuerpo se ladeaba hacia delante, era obvio, iba a caer, logré que se zafara de mí, y poco a poco su cuerpo iba cayendo por la escalera, rodando y golpeándose fuertemente con los barandales y la escalera misma.

_i've become so numb  
>[Me he vuelto tan insensible]<br>i can't feel you there  
>[No puedo sentirte ahí]<br>become so tired  
>[Estoy tan cansado]<br>so much more aware  
>[Mucho más insensible]<br>i'm becoming this  
>[Me estoy convirtiendo en esto]<br>all i want to do  
>[Todo lo que quiero hacer]<br>is be more like me  
>[Es ser más como yo]<br>__and be less like you  
>[Y ser menos como tú]<em>

Como la expresión de su cara iba cambiando con cada golpe, hasta que finalmente, llegó al suelo, quedándose boca abajo, la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su boca, bajé hacia él y noté que sus ojos todavía estaban abiertos, mostrando lo que tanto esperaba, nada…Había muerto. Al fin, me había deshecho de ese canalla sin tener que mover ni un solo dedo o tener que hacer que pareciera a propósito…Llegó la sirvienta y dio un grito bastante horrorizada, en eso llegó el mayordomo, y llamaron a la policía y una ambulancia.

_i've  
><em>_[Me he]  
><em>_become so numb  
><em>_[Vuelto tan insensible]  
><em>_i can't feel you there  
><em>_[Puedo sentirte ahí]  
><em>_i'm tired of being what you want me to be  
><em>_[Estoy cansado de ser lo que tú quieres que sea]_

Ya no hacía falta algo que lo negase, estaba muerto…Muchas personas habían asistido al funeral, viejos socios de la empresa, ningún familiar, exceptuándome a mi ya mi hermano, acompañados del mayordomo…Los demás se fueron, incluyendo Mokuba con el mayordomo, quedándome yo solo frente a la tumba de mi padrastro, sin expresión alguna, mirando desinteresadamente la lapida.

-Adiós, Gozaburo Kaiba…-le dije en una manera en que me despedía para siempre de la memoria de mi padrastro, aquel hombre que me causo daño, aquel monstruo, ese bastardo infeliz. Ahora estaría en el infierno, retorciéndose como la vil sabandija que era, pero aún así, su recuerdo continúa atormentándome y creo que lo seguirá haciendo el resto de mi existencia.

_i've  
><em>_[Me he]  
><em>_become so numb  
><em>_[Vuelto tan insensible]  
><em>_i can't feel you there  
>[Puedo sentirte ahí]<em>

Seguiré con la conciencia manchada por su sangre y su apellido me acompañará sin más remedio. No tengo nada que agradecerle, aun le guardo rencor, nunca olvidaré ese primer golpe y que gracias a ese hombre me he convertido en alguien insensible…

_i'm tired of being what you want me to be  
><em>_[Estoy cansado de ser lo que tú quieres que sea]_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Hikari: *con una pluma haciéndole cosquillas a Nadia* ¿Ya estás mejor?<em>

_Nadia: *riendo* ¡SI YA, YA!... ¡Déjame que me voy a…a…Hikari! XD *Hikari la deja* Gracias ¬¬u_

_Yugi: Ahora explicanos el fic, ya que se acabó ¬¬u…_

_Nadia: Si me esperas…weno es un sonfic, ya les dije, también que es de Linkin Park, la canción Numb que en su traducción sería insensible, y como lo leyeron, es un Seto's POV en donde, weno, según eso él asesinó a Gozaburo Kaiba, claro que eso lo inventé, no se lo vayan a creer xD…_

_Yugi: Creo que esas canciones sacan lo peor de ti…_

_Nadia: ¿Y eso importa mucho?...ay weno, da igual, ah y a mis lectores, sigo con Skater Love, no se apuren, siguen en pie, pero ps ya ven, me distraigo demasiado ^^U…Ok, dejen review o no sé… ¡SAYONARA!_


End file.
